


have your cake and eat it

by imkindofmiserabletoo



Series: let’s settle it [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, mostly kurapika thinking thoughts, theyve gone through Enough. i will not make them suffer. at least not rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkindofmiserabletoo/pseuds/imkindofmiserabletoo
Summary: more leopika domestic bliss
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: let’s settle it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	have your cake and eat it

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey i didn’t think i’d write a follow up but this brainrot is so powerful it’s crazy. this is a lil sequel to the last fic i posted, “oh, the ease you put me in”. i hope u like it and if not sorry lol what do u expect from a humble she/they 😔
> 
> edited 10/25 for typos :\

Kurapika was home alone.

He stared out the window. Dusk started to rear its tired head as the bright blues slowly phased out of the sky. Dusk marked several good things in Kurapika’s day. Dusk meant no more screaming from the neighbor’s children running up and down the dirt road. Dusk meant the harsh direct sun beaming into their living room would die down into a gentle glow. Dusk meant he got to watch oranges and yellows cascade down the old walls of their well loved home. 

Dusk meant Leorio would be making his way home soon. He smiled. 

They’d just begun to settle into their home. Leorio never did get around to building that cottage he’d proposed but they did find a home that they both were proud to call their own. Kurapika couldn’t help his laugh, the idea of Leorio rolling up his sleeves and trying to construct a house was a ridiculous one indeed. He imagined the elder being as headstrong and confident in his ability as ever. He’d talk big but lose all of that motivation within a matter of minutes, complaining but still not giving up. Kurapika was always charmed by that part of him.

Though, as nice a gesture as it was, Kurapika would still very much prefer the home they purchased over the lopsided and probably extremely unstable structure Leorio would’ve pieced together. It didn’t matter though, Kurapika would’ve been happy if he had to call the dirt his bed and the night sky his roof. As long as he knew peace, and as long as he knew Leorio, he would be perfectly content. It would be hard to part with their fireplace though, he had grown a liking to it.

Kurapika’s eyes turned lazily to the wall clock, 6:39. There was a portion of his life where he found no point in checking the time. Back then, every hour was marked by a task and he could time it perfectly in his own head with little need for something like a watch. Nowadays however, he found himself losing track of the hours more and more. There was no mental timer present for the new things he did. He didn’t have a strict schedule to stick to anymore. He lived on his own terms at his own pace. Technically, he still didn’t have a need for clocks, but it was always nice to remind himself that he was alive and well minute to minute. That awareness of the day moving forward without worry was more than comforting. 

He liked living for himself. He liked choosing to check the clock. 

As the sky darkened he watched. The view outside of their home was fading but still filled with rolling grass fields and a small white fence that kept the wild flowers and bushes to the other side of the dirt road that made up their street. The kids had already visited them a handful of times, helping the two move boxes and set furniture in their places. They grew a liking to the country side-ish area the house was settled in. Kurapika recalled the first day of moving in from only a month ago. 

— 

Leorio called after Killua, pleading with him to just slow down for a second before he broke whatever was in the box the teen had hiked over his head. Gon followed behind him at a similar pace holding two boxes on either shoulder. 

A few broken plates and several hours later, the kids sprang out and into the grasslands that surrounded them, eager to explore all the place had to offer. Kurapika recalled the fond smile on his fiancé’s face as he watched the two chase each other further and further away from the front porch. 

Leorio leaned into the wooden railing of the house and cupped his hands around his mouth, “You can forget about dinner if you aren’t back in an hour!” he bluffed. Killua blew a raspberry at him.

“Damn brat.” Leorio muttered to himself.

Kurapika shook his head and joined the taller on the railing to crash into his side. He felt a lanky arm snake it’s way around his waist and he leaned into the touch. Suddenly, he found himself wrapped up in both of Leorio’s gangly arms and lifted off the ground.

“Idiot! One of these days you’re going to pull your back out!” Kurapika laughed loudly as Leorio held him up. 

“Who do you take me for? My form is top tier!” 

They spun around in their embrace as the aging wood creaked beneath them with each step. Although, the giggles and whoops they let out were much louder. 

In that moment they shared a thought that would seemingly always occur at the same time to the both of them. 

_‘God. How’d I get this lucky?’_

—

Kurapika didn’t see the headlights flash through the window because when he reminisced he preferred to keep his eyes shut. He didn’t hear the keys in the door because when he remembered anything as fond as that day he allowed himself to be immersed. Every touch and every sight and every smell he could recall was on full display in his mind. The only real dread his heart held now was forgetting any detail of the good days life offered him. 

Yet, only thing that he’d allow to pull him out of this state was arguably the best thing life had ever graced him with. 

“I’m home!” the Kurta’s head perked up and his eyebrows raised but his eyes still remained closed. Footsteps approached his place on the love seat, “You sleepin’ or something?” the air smelled sterile. Kurapika hummed.

“C’mon.” Leorio nudged him, “Let’s eat, I brought dinner.” Kurapika still didn’t open his eyes and worked hard to suppress a smirk. 

Leorio’s face faltered, “Hellooo? Let’s gooo.” Nothing. “Does the prince need a kiss to wake up?” he teased. Kurapika turned his head up in intrigue. 

“You little shit!” Leorio bursted out loud. Still, he crouched down and brought their lips together. Usually he would’ve allowed the banter to go on for what felt like forever but after that grueling shift he was starving.

As Leorio pulled away he was rewarded with the other’s eyes staring straight into his own. The doctor could’ve sworn their usual brown was tinted by that notorious scarlet shimmer he saw from time to time. 

He was mesmerized. 

“Hello.” Kurapika beamed.

“Hi.” Leorio returned the warm gaze, “Let’s eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehehehe


End file.
